Father Of The Year
by LittleMonteith
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote about Daddy!Blaine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blaine or Kurt. **

* * *

><p>Shifting his aching limbs after sitting in the same one position for so long, Blaine slid further down in his seat so that he was now slouched as he sat on the couch, his knees bent up as his sock covered feet rested on the edge of the coffee table. He knew that if Kurt could see him right now he would have been chastised because Kurt hated anyone putting their feet up on the table but it was comfy and what Kurt didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?<p>

Blaine's fingers idly picked at the strings of his guitar, that was sitting in his arms, not really playing anything. He couldn't. He had tried. All night. All week even. But nothing was coming to him, no matter how hard he willed it too. No melodies sounded right in his ears. No lyrics looked right on the pages sat on the coffee table.

The simple reason was, Blaine Hummel-Anderson was missing his husband. Of course they'd shared phone calls when the both of them had a spare moment and many texts were sent back and forth between the two everyday but it just wasn't the same, Blaine longed to see that magical bright smile that always lit up Kurt's blue eyes and never failed to make Blaine grin also, he longed to just be able to hug and kiss his soulmate whenever he wanted. But here he was stuck in New York whilst Kurt was hundreds of miles away in California where he'd flown to earlier in the week for the great Los Angeles Fashion Week. After high school Kurt had decided to follow his dreams of being a famous fashion designer and recently they'd all started to fall into place for the man, he'd been invited to all sorts of events and exhibitions, the latest being the most important seeing as some of Kurt's very own designs were actually being shown to the world.

Blaine, surprisingly, had been even more excited than Kurt had been when he'd received the invitation and was rather disappointed that he couldn't be there, in L.A, supporting his husband but he had his own commitments and being a music teacher at Juilliard meant that Blaine couldn't exactly just disappear for a week during the semester and not to mention the fact that the Hummel-Anderson's had their own two children to think about, seven year old Elizabeth and her little brother five year old Devon both still had school and extracurricular activities to attend.

The sound of tiny bare feet padding along the hardwood floors suddenly caught Blaine's attention and he sat up straighter, turning in time to see a still half asleep Devon, his rumpled green pajamas and sleep mussed hair sticking in all directions, making his way towards him.

"You're suppose to be in bed sleeping" Blaine said with a tiny smile placing his guitar down carefully.

"But I miss Daddy" the small boy almost whimpered as he rubbed at his tired eyes with his fists. Blaine felt a tug on his heart.

"I know you do buddy." Blaine sighed lifting his son onto his lap and hugging him. "I do too. And I bet Daddy really misses us as well, but he'll be home soon" Blaine pressed a kiss to Devon's hair

"How soon?" He mumbled into his dad's chest

"Two more sleeps"

"Just two?" The boy asked looking up with puppy dog eyes that rivaled Blaine's.

"Just two." Blaine repeated with a nod

"I'm sleepy. Bedtime Daddy" Devon announced sliding down his legs and tugging on his hands, stopping to yawn. Blaine laughed at the sudden change and stood up ruffling the boys chestnut hair

"Will you sing to me, Daddy?" His son suddenly asked noticing the guitar

"Just one song though, okay?" And with that Blaine led his son back up to his bedroom and tucked him under the blankets. Kissing his forehead before he sat against the headboard beside the already half asleep child. "Alright, which song do you want?" Blaine asked quietly his guitar sitting comfortably back in his arms once again.

"You choose" Devon yawned again as he settled further into the warmth of his bed. Blaine thought for a moment and considered just playing one of the familiar lullabies he always sang his children to sleep with but something had shifted in his brain and his fingers began playing one of the melodies that hadn't sounded quite right in his ears earlier.

"Sing Daddy" Devon huffed sounding annoyed. Blaine bit back a grin, he was so much like Kurt in many ways and it was scary sometimes. But Blaine didn't even have any words to go with this particular melody yet and almost started playing something else but as he looked down at his son snuggled up with his favorite teddy bear fighting to keep himself awake long enough to hear his Daddy sing the words suddenly came to him out of no where.

_I'd like to win father of the year_  
><em>From the day you're born to when I'm no longer here <em>  
><em>I'd like to he your best friend, the one to build your confidence <em>  
><em>Your number one for all<em>

Blaine sang quietly his soft voice lulling his son back to sleep. Devon's light breathing barely audible over the music.

_Ill take you to your first ever school play_  
><em>If you're villager six and you have no lines to say <em>  
><em>Well i'll still be in the front row filming for the upload <em>  
><em>Of your big day<em>

Blaine didn't doubt that his son would one day become an actor just like his Uncle Cooper, he loved being the center of attention and showing off and Devon absolutely adored Blaine's older brother and whenever he got the chance to see him would always beg for stories about being an actor hanging off his every word taking in every bit of information his growing brain could, and Cooper would happily entertain his nephew teaching the young boy the basics of acting.

_Well people make mistakes and I know I will time after time _  
><em>But just promise that you'll learn from mine<em>

_Child, Live and love_  
><em>I need you to<em>  
><em>Find the best part of me<em>  
><em>In you<em>

Blaine could already see bits of Kurt and himself in both of their children and he really hoped his kids would listen and learn from some of his, and Kurt's, mistakes as they grew older because he'd never believed his own parents when his was younger and they'd warn him against doing things and it had more often than not led to sadness and heartbreak and Blaine really didn't want that for his own children, he knew he couldn't prevent them from ever feeling such things but he knew that when they did he'd be there to help make it better. Glancing down, Blaine smiled. Devon had drifted back off to sleep his teddy bear tucked under his chin. Blaine sang quieter but didn't stop singing. He couldn't. He'd found a new inspiration for his music writing and it was thrilling.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The song is called Child and obviously doesn't belong to Blaine, he just borrowed it off the amazing BriBry from YouTube :) <strong>


End file.
